The Blood Of Pure Ice
by UnknownToMe11
Summary: It takes her seconds to finish off the traitors, but the beast was faster. In time she finds herself behaving differently. Her needs are growing around one subject, making her sick of herself, the Sinister Blade seeks help and finds herself in a situation none has ever experienced.
1. Kill

**(NOTE): Hello dear readoers,**

 **I had this one in my head for a while and then I decided to write it. it was supposed to be a oneshot, but I changed my mind. So this is going to be around Katarina and her becoming 'something' I can't spoil, but that something she became is set wild when a curtain Avarosan is involved.**

 **So without further ado I hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kill

* * *

Maintaining a cool detachment to the target, Katarina never steps to close. Never has she been in contact with them unless she was ready to finish them off. Mostly she preferred not to think of them, but when she did, it was as if they were already dead -walking meat bags- waiting to be dispatched to the butcher. She thought of them as meeting their destiny and she was merely the conduit. Everyone has to die sometime, and The Sinister Blade considered it a good way to go. No illness, no drawn-out goodbyes. They were just happy and oblivious one second, and gone the next. Simple. Convenient. Painless.

On a high tree, in the darkness she never underestimated. The utter blackness of night-time in the woods. In her mind the trees would be black trunks against a bluish charcoal sky, the path would become deepest brown and the moonlight would bleach the stones within it. Hadn't every painting of woods at night been like that? Even if there was a moon tonight its silvery rays would not penetrate the dense canopy above.

The mercenary runs the parts of her fingertips -the leather gloves left exposed- on the Kunais fastened on a belt around her right thigh, feeling the cold steel against her fingers. She takes one of them between her index and middle finger then thrust it in the large tree branch she is squatting on for the past half hour.  
Her target is inside that poor excuse they call a hideout and she is ready to introduce herself. She chants the Kunai with the teleportation spell she uses on them to return to her position, undetected if her presence was unwelcomed.

Katarina stands up and the cold air is making her long red hair move in waves under the darkness she feels comfortable to unlike the exposure the daylight makes her feel. She walks slowly towards the place, nothing but the sound of wolves howling, the windy forest and the muffled sounds of men talking inside of the house. She smirks, soon the sound of guts being savagely slashed and the soundless screams that escapes their slit throats will be the only thing that fills her ears.

She never thought of herself as someone that gets off when killing meat bags, even though that miss-formed serpent she call a sister always reminds her of what kind of a freak she really is. Not that the bitch of serpent is not a freak herself.

The mercenary draws near and her eyes find the first turn on. A dash and knife to the throat is all that takes her to end him. Who's next?

Not for long she finds herself covered in the warm red liquid of blood all over the place. She looks at her body, not a single drop of blood is on her. Katarina stretches her arms to the sides and cracks her neck from right to left. Her gaze falls on the last person alive, her target. "Any last words?" she closes the distance between them in small lazy strides throwing one of the daggers in her hand up in the air and catching it without looking at it.

"Go fuck yourself Noxian slut." He spits and she feels anger running through her veins. Telling her she is a freak for liking the sight of blood being all over the place is something -she throws the dagger and in impales it in his forehead and he drops to the floor- and insulting her reputation is another story.  
She walks to retrieves her dagger, the only one she wants the retrieve from all the daggers she has planted in the bodies of the her victims tonight. These are special, she smirks as she catches her reflection on it. The rest are just some replaceable garbage.

A cold breath on her neck and the presence of someone makes the blood in her system runs at full speed. she turns, but her movement were cut off by the powerful hands on her wrists and the sound that escapes her throat as she hits the wall. She tries to look behind her, but a hand keeps her head against the wall and the other holding both of her arms behind her. Then all too sudden it happened. The hands are placed on her upper arms as she was pulled and harshly slammed on the wall.

She blacked out.

* * *

An excruciating pain throbbed on one side of her head. She regrets moving. Katarina runs a hand on the painful part "Ouch" she jerks her hand away after feeling the swell and sits leaning against the wall. she observes her surroundings whilst blocking the annoying light with a hand. Where the fuck?

She remembered someone assaulting her yesterday. Slamming her on the wall that is behind her right now. But something feels wrong. Where are the bodies? More importantly, there is no even a single drop of blood on the floor, the walls or furniture. She looks down at herself and her eyes shoot wide in surprise. The knifes she considered garbage are seethed back to their places. She grabs on by the hilt and they are cleaned up. Did I dream I was on a mission? Only one way to check. She almost trip and fall with her own steps -nice and easy- and she makes her way to all the places she impaled the knives to the walls. Checking if I really was a dream, because the throbbing of the -now ball is in her forehead- is antagonizing her.

They are all present, except for the bodies, and the blood. Now that she confirmed that the night was real, she needed to get the hell out of this place and back to the institute, as she was contacted by the Summoners of two scheduled matches, the first is against the Ionians and the second is a collaboration between them and Zaun against Demacia and Piltover.

Deciding she left and the smell of fresh spring air is waking her up. I need some food. She rubbed on her belly while yawning.

* * *

Katarina recognizes the steps rushing behind her "Kitty Kat, wait up" Talon catches up with her and she turns to look at him.

"You like the nickname?" she asks him and he puts on his hoodie yawning.  
"My apologies princess." Form all the names he likes to annoy her with, this one no will blame her if she killed him for using. She narrows her eyes telling him to stop. "Ready for the match?" they both walk to the summoning room and Talon opens the door entering.  
inside are the Noxians present. Darius and his narcissist brother, Draven. There is the plant mage Zayra.  
"Am I really jungeling?" Talon asks annoyed and Draven swings his axes, hangs is head back and laughs.  
"Draven is Attack Damage, protect Draven and Draven will deliver victory." Katarina can feel Darius roll his eyes to his brother's comment.  
"Draven can also shut the fuck up so I won't have to listen to Draven" Talon deeply suggests showing is blade.  
"Want to have a go bird-boy?" Draven smirks pointing the humongous axe at her bother. She crosses her arms and leans on her left leg glaring at Draven who completely ignores her and keeps his vision on Talon. Draven will not even see it coming. Between him and her speed is no difference, he is too quick on his feet and she can be behind Draven slicing his throat in one second. She made eye contact with Darius and out of respect to him and him being a good drinking buddy she looks at Talon.  
"Keep the blade pointed at the enemy." She places a hand on his shoulder and he relaxes, hides his blade and covers himself with the bladed-cape. That thing is death-trap really. They are all perfectly sharpened and kept well taking care of.  
"As you wish" he complies. After her father's disappears -that she now consider dead- she became the head of house Du Couteau. The head of the assassin's house. The best Noxus can offer.

Soon the Summoners arrive. Five with red robes representing the red side of the Rift. The sixth Summoner is wearing a black robe. He is the one to help them enter their conscious inside the Rift. Each to their assigned champions. Her Summoner is an ashen haired male that bows slightly and extends his hand for a greeting. She stares at it and he awkwardly pulls it back clearing his throat. Not a chance in hell she is making contact with the sweaty hand.

"Let's have some fun" Talon smirks and she can't help but return it.

* * *

 **(NOTE): Thank you for reading and let me know if I should continue this.**


	2. Change

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **So I don't know where it went wrong, but this chapter deserves the award of 'I hate you so much' like holy Avarosa I wrote TWO versions of it. and still it wasn't enough. So that's why it took me that long to finally decide to go with this one.**

 **My original version was to make the changes happen to Katarina at the rift, but then I decided to take that piece out and replace it with something easy to read. I didn't want to make it complicated.**

 **I am really sorry this took that long.**

 **Now that I got that out of the way please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Change.

"How was your mission?" Talon asks giving his teeth a break after they chewed none stop on the meat he is devouring.

The dining hall was elegant in a minimalist sort of way, yet still echoed the natural world outside the hold. The tables dominated the space, an elongated ellipse of oak with the raw bark at the edges. The chairs had come from the same tree, each one beautiful in its simplicity, all clean straight lines and high backs. All empty. Not a lot of champions use it. depends on the food and the service. It was never bad, but to some it's high and others considered it, well, shit. The floor beneath it all was slate and with the cream walls and tall mullioned windows it was a fine place for the evening meal. Each and their only taste. It is mostly occupied by the summoners.

"Nothing exiting."

Katarina had thought many times about the person that pushed her against the wall and the sore spot she covered with her hair until she arrived at the institute and found a healer. Who would even clean up that 'perfect' mess she made without leaving a trace behind? She had searched for any unknown foot patterns near the hideout she crushed yesterday, but there wasn't anything unfamiliar. Katarina had reported back to Swain and told him the mission was completed. She had left without giving him the chance to explain any further orders, they will be in the report anyways.  
Katarina is in the institute's dining halls, sitting behind a round table with Daruis and Talon. Katarina decides that this is her last drink for the night, after two matches she wants nothing but the sight of her bed.

"We were supposed to meet that night, but you didn't show up. Did something happen?" Talon then asks again making the sore loser listen to the conversation they are in. She doesn't know why he took it so bad, it is really unlike him to show up his emotions -if he has any that is- to anyone. Home had taught her that emotions are a weakness, fear is a disgrace and intolerable. But home is also where she belongs and choices were made.  
"I was tired and I decided to take a nap, but I overslept" she tries to be as calm as possible while her thoughts are a battlefield. She swears to anyone that has the title of a god she will dissect them if she finds them.  
"I am done" Daruis announces standing up to leave. They have lost the second match and he is indeed a sore loser. The first was thanks to her and Talon, the little tag team game they played on the Fist of Shadow, made her the teams weakness. she was happy to use that against the Ionians.  
"That was fast" Talon chuckles and she throws him a look making him shut his mouth.

The real problem right now is to find the bastard who made her think that her mission wasn't some dream. Most of all get more sleep. Keep Swain of her back for now and she can concentrate on finding the culprit.  
"Watch it!" she hears Daruis warn someone.  
"Here we go" Talon sighs standing up while nodding at Daruis direction telling her to look at the idiot of a general. She turns around to find him standing there in front of Demicia's Might. She rolls her eyes and stands up and walks to be at his side. Not that he needed any help, but Demacians are not to be trusted.  
"It there a problem?" Katarina stands next to the general and more of them appear. Garen's sister is standing behind him observing the general mostly begging with her eyes. So the rumors are true. She smirks and before Garen could push Daruis back, she throws a dagger at Lux's direction. Catching it mid ear as she teleports to it, placing another on her throat. "Now, Now, I would behave if I were you, Crownguard."  
Katarina must admit that she was a little too fast when she threw the dagger and even faster when she had teleported to it. she is not drunk, but she had consumed enough to almost be. She makes eye contact with Talon who has his eyes widen in surprise. No one saw it coming, not even Talon.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Garen turns and his eyes are filled with fury, I like it. She can't help but look at the general who is doing his best to be unimpressed, is it that hard?  
Katarina lets the sharpened blade runs on Lux's neck, blood starts to seep from the little wound.

A heartbeat, her own.

The metallic smell had taken over as Katarina's primary sense. The red liquid that coated a small of the Demacian's neck. Katarina is shocked. She backs away when she realizes that her eyes were fixated on the blood. Back, back away from everyone and they look at her like they had just seen a ghost.

A heartbeat, not her own. This time multiple. A lot of them. She looks around at every present champion and summoner in the hall. Each and every one of her senses are heightened. What the fuck is going on?!

She no longer care what people look like, it is the aroma that counts. The little drops of blood from her knife on the floor, she could detect the sugar levels of a person's blood and the subtle flavor hues unknown to science and the medical minds.

A heartbeat.

It shakes her from the inside out. It's like she was hit by an electric shockwave. She breathes in and out. "Can you hear me?" Talon's voice brings her back to realty "Katarina!" he shakes her as she forces her eyes open taking in her surroundings.

"I have to go."

This must be their doing. Whomever did this to her, that asshole that attacked her. She throws the blood-coated knife away. The blood has too much effect on her. Her mouth waters and she clears it swallowing the disgusting saliva. Her vision switches and she can see clearer than before.

She seeks only one person, he is the only one that can help her right now, but she can't even trust him. Katarina wants answers to what is happening to her and maybe he can be a better help than the deceiver, like for the love of god her title is the deceiver. She won't show her weakness to that bitch. Katarina arrives at the chamber that belonged to The Hemomancer. She enters and lights are kept to minimum, but the little candles placed on different areas of the chamber lighten it. The curtains are being moved by the wind that entered through the open window. The moon light offered her some sight too, but she wouldn't need it, her vision is different from that she is accustomed to. The new vision she has, providing her a clear view of the place. "My, my, what do we have here?" Vladimir's hissing makes her look to the left side of the room.  
behind the desk she spots his very slim body, his blood red eyes are pupil-less and they shine in the darkness. He looks at her as if to jump at her if she made the wrong movements.  
"I need your help" she walks calmly, with all the improved hearings she still can't hear his heartbeats.  
"What is it dearie?" he stands up and makes his way to her, he sniffs the air and a smile she can't figure out its meaning shows on his thin white lips. She knows he is dangerous, but she hopes that she won't regret her decisions. "Katarina, what did you do to yourself?"  
"I was hoping that you might know" he jerks his head back walks back to his seat and gestures with his hand for her to do the same "I don't know how it happened and I don't know what to do" she starts telling him about every change and urges she just felt. All of it. Every sound and every taste that makes lick her lips hungrily.

"I see" he interwinds his fingers. his mouth and nose are hidden behind them "I will help, on one condition" well of course, she saw it coming before she even wanted to seek his help. Katarina sighs and crosses her legs. Rests her head on her palm and closes her eyes as he states his stupid condition.  
"What is it?"  
"That is for another time, so let us first get with your problem. You are infected, the more the blood stays in your systems, the further it will corrupt you. It will replace all your blood cells and create its own. It is still early and I would suggest keeping the urges to minimum. I am going to find the source so I need a blood sample from you to track them."

This is bad, really bad. If he doesn't find them then she will become something else. Something similar to the person she is looking at right now. Right now he should trust her guts and leave maters to him. Katarina takes out a knife and makes a small cut on her index finger, squeezes it with both her middle and thumb and it little drops of red coat the knife. She hands the knife and hr smells it.

"Unique" Vladimir remarks while he fills a small bottle with the blood and returns the knife.  
"What do you mean?" she asks bringing the cut to her mouth to keep the bleeding a minimum. Katarina tastes her own blood. Her ears ring. Vision shifts and she sees red. The taste is disgusting and she coughs spitting it out "What the hell?!"

Katarina has always done this by habit. Whenever she cuts herself with a newly sharpened knife, she would suck the blood of lick it away. It might explain Talon's nickname. She once did it in front of him and he kept staring at her. from that day he invented that stupid nickname.  
her mind did take a wild turn there, but why is her own blood different now? Vladimir chuckles.

"That is exactly what I mean" he starts and open a book. Easily goes through the pages and stands up. Walks around and hands her over the book. There are two pictures on each page. The linker one showing a humanoid thing. Hideous looking creature. Skeleton with eyeballs and…cloths. Its back is hunched and its biting its own hand. Vladimir points at it.  
"This is a Necrarch. They are very rare. Mostly necromancers who studied blood. They drink their own blood and resort to cannibalism if they don't feed in ten days" Vladimir then points to the right one. It looks like a human. Normal and no signs of a revolting face or form "This is a Dhamphiri. They are half human and half vampires. Their problem is that they are picky with their food. Don't drink or eat for months and don't bite just anyone. Their white cells are used to numb the target and make them submissive. Their red cells will infect if any would drink their blood. That is how they reproduce."  
He flips the pages and more pictures Katarina assumes are the other types of these creatures.  
"The good news is that their blood can be cleaned from the system within two weeks" he closes the book and sits in front of Katarina.  
"What are the bad news?" she takes her knife and sniffs it. ugh. Disgusting. The smell is thick and copper is everywhere.  
"I will have to keep them alive during the cleaning process."  
"How is that bad news?"  
"The bad news are the institute. If you break their roles or they find out what you've become, you know who they will send."  
"Yeah, your girlfriend."  
Katarina's mind goes back to the game they had against the Demacians. Red shades went off and destroyed them after being missing for the entire match. It's also a public secret that her visit to him ended her up being captured and after a weak she magically escapes.  
"Careful, Du Couteau. You are asking me for help."  
"Then you should know that a Du Couteau always keep their side of the bargain. Or the knife will find its way."

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Thank you for reading and until next chapter.**


	3. Hunger

**(NOTE): Hello dear readers,**

 **I don't know where I am going with this. Wuahaha.**

 **I love screwing around with fanfic so here we go. My problem is that I love writing plots, then i go and write something else and forget about what I originally wrote.**

 **But enough about that and here is the chapter. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hunger.

Katarina's ears pick all kind of voices, everything that is going on around her, every movement, every nearby heartbeat. So loud. Her throat is dry.

After two exhausting matches, she decided to sleep and rest, but she didn't realize she wasn't't really tired. Katarina sits on one of the two chairs around the small table in her chambers. She rubs her hand on her face trying to feel it.

She then stands up and heads for the refrigerator. Vladimir had given her some 'leverage' to keep the hunger away. He did warn her not to leave her room and stay put until his return. She can call the summoners and inform them that she will be sick. That will bring its own headache. One of them is Cassiopeia and the second is Swain.

She is doing her best to ignore the sounds and voices except for the part where she wants to go out there, use her new strength and kill them all just to make them shut up.

Katarina walks to the cooler where the blood sacks are kept, she takes one out and smells it. Heady and copper is lingering in her nose. She opens is, hesitates a little then dismisses the thought taking a small sip to taste the liquid.

Katarina spits it on the ground and almost throws up. She feels sick in her insides and holds her stomach in disgust, how the fuck is this a high quality? She throws the plastic sack back in the cooler and closes it. Katarina walks to the sink to wash away the blood, but her body freezes.

Her nose picks a scent, her mouth is already filled with saliva then she swallows it ignoring the disgusting taste of the sacked blood. The aromatic top notes of sweet rose and jasmine reveal a spicy melange of white flowers in the heart. Succulent vanilla and a timeless accord of cedarwood, amber and musk are richly woven in the intricate base leaving an alluring imprint all over the place. Who on their right mind would have such smell? Why on Runeterra do they have such smell? Her body shivers as if it was exposed to cold air.

Her mind feels light to the smell and she still hasn't realized that she is outside her chambers following the owner, like a hungry person who smelled the richness of food and can't think straight anymore. Absentmindedly her nose led her to the owner. In front of her, green shift to red and she can see in the dark even better than her original eyes. A black cape with golden highlights and a hoody is covering them, she creeps from behind and before she knew it, her hands are around fragile wrists and she is pushing the slim body against the wall making the person facing it. Snow-white locks she sees, but even better is the exposed neck. Her mind is filled with it. Katarina can't back now even if she forces herself. She needs it, it calling her and she can't control herself. Her canines sink deep inside the pale flesh of her prey sadistically loving the way the flesh spreads around her teeth. A gasp and a small scream escapes but she has used one hand to hold both slender arm behind the prey's back and the other held her mouth shut.

Deeper she goes and warm, fuck so warm is the liquor drips in her thirsty throat and she groans to the heavenly taste of blood she almost mistook for red wine. The effortless movements are making Katarina even more hostile toward her prey and she bits so hard making the woman scream. This one is different from the previous one, pain.

'Remember, if the summoners hear of this, you will be locked away.'

She remembered Vladimir's warning and she pulled away. Shocked at what she did.

Ashe, The Frost Archer. The Freljord's fucking queen, looks over her shoulder and their eyes meet. Katarina body temperature lowers and all that is on her mind finds multiple escape routes leaving her alone in this situation she put herself into. The blood that is dancing in her system. To her surprise the queen is panting hard. Her eyes are half lidded and there is something wrong.

"S-sini…ster Blade."

They are empty and it's like she is under a spell.

So she leans in, reaches the velvety skin "Wa-aahh!" and inside her teeth go, in the same nicks she previously created. She bites gently this time. Whimpers turn into shaky moans and it's a melody. She had always thought that this woman is other-worldly. Meeting her on the rift would keep her staring at the way her hips move.

"Please, no more."

Katarina backs and she doesn't even notice her roaming hands. The voice was so soft it made her mind obey it. Katarina looks at the little openings the blood is seeping from. She reaches one more time to clean them with her tongue. Hands come up in defense and she gently takes them with hers. "Wait" the assassin questions the sound she just made. There was some pleading in it, not her intention, she just didn't want to scare her than she already has. Katarina licks the wound, she sees that its healing her and they are closing. Katarina bits her lip wanting to reopen them again, have another sip.

She removes herself from The Archer and the woman turns around. She has seen ice before, but not like this. Face so pale giving her reddish lips a glamourous vinyl effect to an every looking eye. Katarina closes the space again, rests a hand on the wall -she can't help but notice the height difference between them- and the other removes the hoodie hiding her features. It drops.

Katarina has never been to the Freljord before, but she finds it right staring back at her. A watery light illuminating thin patches to brilliance. Winter is supposed to be harsh right? The problem is that it's delicate and freezing eternally inside of them. Red shifts back to green and lips separate. Katarina finds winter, in a human form. Its weird because nothing about her is cold. Not when she reaches with her hand to her cheek, not when the breath mixes with hers and not when she feels her lips with her own.

Katarina stumbles backwards when she was pushed, didn't expect the woman to be this strong. The queen is reeling and Katarina catches her before she falls.

"What…are you?" The Archer's voice is a song the Noxian can't get enough of. Katarina takes Ashe's with her hands to keep her on her feet, with an arm she holds the shorter woman into her chest.

For the first time she looks around to examine her surroundings. The northern wing. Did I walk all the way from there? It takes fifteen minutes to get here from the eastern wing, where the Noxians are.

Ashe has her eyes close and she looks drained. Did I drug her?

"Where is your room?" she asks against her ear, trying her best to ignore the smell her head is swimming in.

The Frost Archer points to the door in front of them, was she that close to her room?

She leads them there. The room is kind of dark, but she needs no light to find her way. Katarina can perfectly make out her surroundings. She places Ashe on her bed and pulls the covers over her b-body.

Katarina shakes her head dismissing any thought before it even has the chance to suggest anything. She is not going to attack a sleeping beauty, she would rather consult this with her. With anyone. Katarina has never thought of forcing herself into anyone, she doesn't have to.

She looks finally behind her before leaving, glances at her sleeping face and then closes the door after she had exited.

* * *

There is a perfect explanation to everything that happens, even in dreams. Ashe believes these visions to be warnings of what's to come or perhaps something that has already happened. She was forcefully pulled out from her dream and conscious to the reality around her. That happened five minutes ago, but it feels like she sat on her bed forever.

Tryndamere woke her up and left. She didn't hear his words, which is rude. He came all the way from his own courters to check up on her and she didn't even listen to him. They had rules between them. Rules that concluded their relationship. To their people, they are the king and queen who united their tribes. Putting that aside, they are friends and at the same time they are strangers who meet and greet. Ashe never gave it any thought. He had kept his promise to keep their marriage as far as any political marriage goes, nowhere except to serve the greater good.

Ashe sighs standing up. There is this weird ache in her neck, as if it was pierced by something. When she looks in the mirror, her skin is flowless. Why does it hurt so much?

She doesn't remember how she came to her chambers and was on her bed under her covers. All she knew was the meeting in the Institute took longer than it normally would and before that, she was in three matches and thankfully her team was victorious in all of them. This will keep the witch and the warlord out of her way for now. It has its perks and the winner decided what to do with the reward. She decided to upgrade their defenses against the wild life in the Freljord.

She is a queen to her people, the same people she promised she will protect them and they swore loyalty to her when she proved to be a worthy leader, or was their loyalty because they feared her? Should she blame them for being that desperate? No.

All she has ever wanted is to create a nation, one united and strong Freljord. Like her ancestor. The one she looks up to.

Ashe knew when it's time to rest and time to face her responsibilities. She divided her time equally and failed to find time to look at herself. Ashe examines her own naked body in the mirror. Unscratched in any harmful way. Her body is well fit. She maintained a healthy routine, food, exercise and meditate.

But now she wants to finish the letters sent from the Freljord, so she takes her towel and heads to refresh herself with a nice shower first. It might help her discard these false thoughts she has been having the entire morning.

She felt naked and weak, her mind can't help her remember what had happened on the way back to her chambers. There is one thing that keeps on bringing her back somewhere, she felt like there was something calling for her. Ashe felt something relaxing her, her muscles were rigged for almost a long time and yesterday, they loosened up and she felt light. Her insides missed the fast beating of her heart that violates her calm usual self. The ache in her neck keeps thumping and she needs to find a way to stop it. Perhaps she will look into it tonight.

* * *

So when the night devoured the light with the darkness it always bring, Ashe decided to follow her instincts. She decided to let them lead her for once, instead of her mind that is always in charge of the logic that drives her to everything she does.

When she realizes and examines her surroundings Ashe finds red and black banners decorating the hall. The Noxian wing. There is this thumping in her neck, exactly where that pain is. She reaches with her hand to cover it, brushes her palm on it to ease the pain. It's like a piece of her heart was torn apart and decided to travel to her neck and tick there nonstop.

The hex lamps on the walls are kept low in the late night to not disturb the residence with their light. Ashe narrows her eyes to see who is standing there in the dark. A silhouette, damn it. They walk and Ashe panics. She steps back, turns around and from the corner of her eye she sees a dagger flies from next to her head.

The dagger was caught midair by the person that teleported to it.

Green. The kind that pushed its way through the piles of gritty snow to remind the Freljord that spring was coming. The kind of green that budded on the prisoners of winter, bringing life back to their branches. That churning, passionate green that the ocean turns during a storm. That colour of the forest after it rains. The colour of the tadpoles making ripples in the pond. That green colour that is supposed represent hope and life no matter what happens.

A death glare that makes Ashe count every breath she is taking.

"What are you doing here?"

Green was what she saw, but red takes over and she was assaulted as the assassin uses her trademark move to teleport them somewhere else.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **So yeah it might take a lot of time before I upload a chapter. I am sorry but life is not giving me a break.**

 **Thank you for reading and until the next chapter.**


	4. Rules

**(NOTE): hello dear readers,**

 **I hope this is good enough and worth the wait. I am trying my best to remember that I have a second story that I need to update.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Rules 

The drink was as warm as the overheated room Katarina is keeping herself inside of, ever since she assaulted The Frost Archer. It really should be The Hot Archer. She hated herself for loving the taste, the feel of the liquid. Its driving her crazy. It has been twenty-four hours. What the hell am I supposed to do in the meantime? Vladimir will be back in three days and she is not going to stay here thinking about what she did. He had given her the book about what kind of vampire she is becoming. Apparently she has a mind compulsion ability. It might explain why the Frost Archer had obeyed her every command.

Katarina is trying to distract herself with training. An everyday routine, like drinking water to avoid dehydration, like eating to avoid starvation. This is her training. The first thing she thinks about when she wakes up and the last thing that come up on her mind before she goes to sleep, exhausted from her sessions. It always helps her sort her emotions, specially anger. It is brewing like tea in a pot boiling up inside.

She hasn't seen her ever since, is she okay? Did I go too far?

Katarina remembers it by details. The thick scarlet liquid would thin once it reached her throat, like rich aged wine opened just at the perfect opportunity.

The head of house Du Couteau sniffs the air. Shit! What is going on? didn't Vladimir say that this type of vampire feeds only when truly hungry? And wasn't the period long?  
She fed yesterday and she wanted to keep the feeding to minimum, like he had instructed.

Katarina gets outside and her feet take her to the source. That fine assertive and sensual trail is leading her to a figure standing looking like she had lost her way. Katarina can see who that is. She grit her teeth. What the fuck is she looking at?

She takes a kunai out and throws it her direction after she had marked it with her spell.

"What are you doing here?" she grab her by her arm and bring her close, wrap and arm around her waist and speeds to her chambers before anyone sees her wondering here. Somewhere in the back of her head, Katarina didn't want anyone to find her here, the things they could do to her.

She Dashes, slams her hands on the wall imprisoning her between her arms. Ashe gasps and Katarina is surprised by her. Her white eyebrows almost touch when she frowns.  
Her eyes are intense, and just like the rest of her they are all expressive. Captivating and a person swears that they can just dive into them with the peak of awe nipping at their facial features, but when Katarina peered into her frozen irises she feels an electrical chill run down her spine, through her body making her features numb. Every tendril of various shades lined up next to one and other making her eyes themselves seem like a white tundra, it's as if a blizzard is eternally raging on with a black voids in the centre that are her pupils. They capture and defy light at the same time, they literally glow.  
"Step back Noxian" Katarina can't help but smile.  
"What will you do, your highness?" she plays with the last word. It shows its effect on the Archer's face. Her jaw goes tight and she tenses up. Beautiful. "Will you scream hoping someone might come and save your royalty?" she tries to provoke her. Katarina is enjoying what she is doing right now. Her expression is priceless. Her perfume is gliding on the insides of Katarina's nose. Her stomach feel it, her muscles feel it and her brain is on high alert.  
"How dare you!" the Archer's hands come up to defend herself, but Katarina takes them and pins them to the wall. She whimpers and closes her eyes.

"Fight back…" the Noxian whispers the words in her ear. Voice too raspy and thick it made her heart jump. She struggles against her, wanting to free herself. How can a woman be this strong? Ashe looks up to find Katarina's eyes. That green is back again. Her voice is so threatening, but her eyes are so peaceful. What on Runeterra is going on? "..or I'm going to hurt you" Ashe follows the movements of her lips and when the Noxian pulls them in a side-grin, Ashe knew she was just caught staring.  
The smell intermingling with the outlandish aroma of charcoal flames and cinnamon invades her nose and Ashe looks to the side when Katarina had lowered her head and leaned in. Her lips brushed on Ashe's ear "Is this what you came for?"  
She doesn't even know why she is here. All that she knows is that pain in her neck thumps harder and harder the closer she came to the Noxian wing. Her thoughts were blocked by that dream she had. It was so forceful. Harshly thrusting itself into her skin threatening to tear it away.  
Ashe knew it. She did something to me. Her body is moving on its own, or she is granting this Noxian access to her and either ways, Ashe hates it. She hates how Katarina makes her feel right now. perfect, she feels perfect Ashe can't deny it, but she will never admit it.  
Her body is numb and her legs can't carry her weight anymore. Every draw of her blood by the Noxian had vacuumed all her worries and replaced them with pleasure. It was getting inside of her and she only freed her hand and dug her nails in the woman's scalp, pulling her in deeper. More she wanted and the fiend is numbing the tips her skin.

Satisfied, Katarina pulls herself away from the dazed Freljordian. She wipes the blood from her lips with the back of her hand. The Frost Archer is breathing heavily trying to collect herself.  
"Get out" Katarina walks away leaving her standing there.  
"Just…give me…" Katarina hears thudding and turns around. The woman is trembling on the floor. He arms are keeping her from falling completely on the ground and she stands there wide-eyed. What have I done?  
This is not the Archer she sees on the rift. The Archer that fires missiles of enchanted ice, freezing everything in her way to victory. The Archer that never misses her target.  
Katarina walks to her and lifts her up. She help her stand and their eyes lock. The crystallized water is melting. She lifts her off of the ground and carries her light body to the bed. Her breathing seemed to relax and she inspect all of her weak movements, she is not weak damn it. This is your fault you fucking idiot.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I have to go back" she tries to sit and Katarina pushes her back on the bed.  
She became a fiend that has never felt these things before. There is that gravity that is pulling her, this monster that is only growing inside of her that wants to devour what is laying on her bed. She is becoming so cold, need some more.

No!

Stop it right now. Katarina, with all of her will power stands up and turns away. A hand makes her freeze.  
"I am sorry. This is my fault" voice so low and so soft made her turn. Her eyes are shut close. Is she sleep talking? Katarina pulls the covers over her and sits beside her. Face so pale making the cherry lips the center of her attention. There is a sound in her head, telling her to feed on her one more time. forcing her to just sink her teeth and rip it out of her neck.

No, there is no way I am letting this beast take over. So she holds the Archer's hand and squeeze it and hopes that the softness will calm her down. She gets near. Her lips a breath away from Ashe's.  
Katarina feels weak, her mind is submitting to her cravings for more. She leaves, out of her own room and out of the Noxian-wing, as far away as she can from the smell that is now the cause of her nightmares.

* * *

Where is this? That is the first question that pops in her head when Ashe take her surroundings. She looks down at the red bedsheets and black wood of what the bed is made from. Ashe finds herself in her clothes from yesterday. Her throat is dry.  
She drags her legs and they dangle from the side. It hurts to sallow. Her eyes are still heavy and she tries to stay on her feet as she makes her way to the door.

Ashe turns the knob and its locked. She places her forehead on the door as she wishes this terrible headache would leave.

In the moment, that flash of anger protected her from the pain. Were she to relive it, she would try to summon more strength. Ashe failed herself, and her ancestor too. She never thought herself to be so weak before; she does now. It must be cleansed or the need will warp her own nature and change the what she believes in, into something it should never be. It is possessing her. That feeling to be taken off guard, the way she was held. So forceful it made her lose herself. It felt so wondaful to be someone else. Unshackled from her usual tight routine. So I have something new to work on, to watch for that flash of pleasure and control it when the urge takes over. The problem was the Noxian that made her feel that.

The door unlocks and it opens. The Noxian. Scarlet so dangerously on display. Her eyes are so deadly, but Ashe finds them beautiful. The sinister Blade of Noxus makes her way to her. In both of her hands, she is carrying a trey filled with plates and two glasses. She places it next to Ashe on the table and sits in front of her.  
"How are you feeling?" it was the way she asked that made Ashe almost laugh at her. She was nervous and her eyes avoided Ashe's  
"Is this for me?" she couldn't wait when she saw the water. Ashe picks the glass and gulps its contains. Her throat felt like the dry dessert soil and how happy it must have been to damp and freshen up. Not that she has ever been to the dessert before, but she assumes that it would be like that.  
"It is" she says as she frowns "I am sorry about yesterday."  
"What happened to you?" how did she become what she is right now? how is it even possible to become such thing which she can't explain.  
"I was infected by a vampire's blood" Katarina looks up and their eyes find each other. The mistress of the blades has a strong look on her which told Ashe that she wasn't lying.  
"Is it permanent?"  
"No. We are looking for the one that infected me" Ashe sees anger. A hateful stare. Ashe turns her eyes to the eggs, ham, fried potatoes. A tureen of fruit sits in ice to keep it chilled. She wants to eat, but there are so many questions she wanted to ask. The reason for her searching yesterday.  
"Was yesterday the first time you…" how is she going to say it? fed? Is that the right word to choose?  
"Yes" it was low. It was a lie. Is she regretting it? or is it guilt?  
"Do you…feed on others?" she can't think of another word, and the assassin's expression shows her distaste in the word.  
"No" it was simple, boxed, uncommunicative.  
"It didn't feel like the first time."

The queen lowers her head. The purity that follows her voice, her smell and her movements are holding Katarina against her will.  
"You should eat" she has read about the aftereffects the person suffers after the draining. One of them is an unusual attachment to the feeder. The second is terrible hunger for food and thrust for drinks. So Katarina brought her something from the halls.  
"Am I being held against my will?"  
"I don't want you telling others what you know."  
"So you imprison me?" she is mad, ferrous even "And why do you even think I would go and tell the others?" her voice got higher.  
"It's temporary. Until we find a cure."  
"Oh, so you want me to be your leverage for the next days?" she stands up and heads for the door "I am leaving."  
Katarina leaves her seat and grab her by her arm "You are not going anywhere."  
"Let go of me" she struggles then grunts with pain. Katarina releases her hand once she realized that it was inflecting pain.  
"Do not provoke me."  
"Or what? You're going to hurt me? Kill me?" the pale woman pushes her back "Go ahead, barbarian."

She feels the air failing to be sucked in the more Katarina squeezes her windpipe. "Ahg-" she struggles, punches and scratches the Noxian as a form of fighting. Her head feels light. Ashe tries to keep herself relaxed and not panic, as it will only worsen the situation.  
The Noxian releases her and she coughs roughly. Draws more air inside to fill her empty lungs.  
"Don't leave the room" she says it next to her ear and Ashe's world went black.  
No, she will not be kept here against her will and be used like a blood-sack to fill this monster.  
She wished she had more strength to fight. Ashe wanted to relay on her own strength for once and not the bow's, but it never got her anywhere. Now she is being threatened by this ruffian, this monster she always thought was beautiful. Still is but that is all being blocked by what she fears might be another person.

* * *

 **TLDR; they hate each other now.**

 **Thanks for reading and until the next chapter.**


	5. Enemies & Friends

**(NOTE) hello dear readers,**

 **I was on a vacation and haven't had the time to look at his one, even though you people like it so much. I had no internet to upload chapters.**

 **But I am back and I hope uploads will be more frequent.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Enemies & Friends.

 **(present day)**

The way the assassin walks in front of her made Ashe think about what they are doing here in the first place. Her movements are not threatening. Katarina has not said a single word since their departure, or is that Ashe's imagination. Either ways, Ashe is careful around her. She has her bow on the ready and an arrow is waiting to be locked on its target and fires if she wants just that.  
Soon she hears the sounds of water moving, a river came to view. It is like a slice of mellow harmony amid the fragrant leaves. It flows like time, onward towards its destiny. They will finally enter the ocean, each drop a vital part of what becomes the mighty aquatic world. In the shades of boughs the Noxian and Ashe wade in. Ashe feels the welcome kiss of coolness in the humid forest they were pacing in for the last hour. She sits on a rock near the stream. The water surface is livened by brief crescents of white that are fish arcing as they swim.  
Spring after the harsh winter in the Freljord was just a soft winter with rare sun. She has never seen it up close. It was a portal that brought her to the Institute and the same portal sent her home. Her balcony in the institute was the only thing that brought the smell of green to her nose.

Katarina hears them. They are breathing so loudly, how unskilled. This will be a child's play. Katarina sees three of them and she hears seven. Did Swain send them? that cripple bird will get what he asked for if he is here to test her patience.  
"I'm going to find dried wood, it won't take long" Katarina doesn't even know why she brought her here. She just wanted to find a way for them to start fresh. To maybe do something that can forgive her mistakes. It was not her fault the Archer provoked her. When Ashe had told her that she has never seen the spring up close, making the idea infect her mind and not think of the consequences.

* * *

 **(Earlier this morning)**

She throws the dart and it perfectly hits the centre. Calculating the strength required and the way she fired it, Katarina closes her eyes then throws. She opens and smiles to her achievement. It was directly near it. Ashe was looking through the window. Katarina hasn't even touched her ever since she threatened her. The Archer is not pleased to be held a prisoner, but Katarina can't trust her yet. She has to be cautious no matter who they are.  
If the Institute knew then they will question her and she cannot afford to get tackled by them. Not to mention Swain. If he is alerted, it means she will be watched knowing exactly that he doesn't trust them.  
Her investigations about her father will be hindered. Something inside of her told her he was dead and his corpse was burned without leaving a trail behind.

"For how long am I going to be kept here?" Katarina looks at the woman that was still staring outside of the window. Her room had a view to the forests and she liked it.  
"Two more days and you can leave" Katarina had to make her write a letter, saying that she will be visiting a friend. They should buy it. Because no one came looking for her. Katarina threw it under the door and left. What intrigued her was that there were no guards near the queen's door.

She looks at her, then leaves her chair and walks until she was standing behind her. Katarina hears the speeding of her heart the closer she got. Ashe was staring at the green mass of the trees outside. It's as if she never saw it before.  
"Did you ever see it up close?" she made sure not to scare the woman when she speaks. Not that the Archer was afraid of her. It is what Katarina liked about her, or maybe what made her stand this close to her without hesitating.  
"No. I usually stay in my room and finish reading reports and letter" she looked alone and sad. As if she never talks to anyone.  
"Is that all you do in your free time?" Katarina wanted to know more, how odd.

"If you mean the time I spend away from home and when I am on the rift, then yes. That is all I do in my free time" she was still looking outside. Katarina felt like she was caging a bird that rather wanted to stretch its wings for once and fly.  
"Do you want to see it up close?" that is when she turned. Something got stuck in her throat, her breath maybe? Or was it her animal self again.

* * *

 **(back to the present)**

"False queen, your time ends this day."

her vision was a water blurry from the smoke around her. Ashe has her bow at the ready. She will kill the first that attacks knowing there are many more.

"Says the coward hiding the shadows" she tries to test their patience with mockery. Where is Katarina? Was she caught or maybe worse? Right now she needs to find a place where she can regroup with the Noxian assassin. Ashe points her bow at the sky and fires a hawk shot that flies away to find Katarina.

She runs from cover to the other. She sees movement and fires her arrow. It freezes the attacker and she runs again. They are hot on her pursuit and that moment Ashe realizes. They want her died.  
She first ha to find a place where she can hide. Then she will have to think about her attackers. They called her false queen so they are not Noxians.

"Where did she go?" they are mercenaries. "Summon a tracker. We have to find her" there is a mage or a warlock with them. That is not good. She stays calm and quite. Did Katarina abandon her?

Typical Noxian.

She has to trust her guts and think carefully of an escape. She lowers her breathing. She will not think of Katarina as her upcoming backup, she will think of herself to be alone fending against the unknown enemy. Ashe keeps herself hidden and out of sight, track their movement and discover their routes then pick them one by one. It is one of the basic encounters she had learned when she finds herself outnumbered. They walk around her and she is hiding under the overgrown bushes.

"GAAHH" all of the sudden she hears someone scream.  
"What was that?" the men she was hiding from call.  
"I don't know. Was that one of ours?"  
"Let's check it."

They leave and she readies her bow to fire at the last one left behind. Then her mouth was covered and her arms were held to prevent her form firing.  
"Relax, it's me" it was Katarina. "Let's go while they are distracted" Ashe just nods then the Noxian removes her hand from her mouth and walks away.

"Who are these people?" Ashe whispers as she struggles to stay focused. Her head hurts, a lot. She was blinded with flashing colourful spots and craved darkness, quiet and stillness was what she wanted. Every sound made her ears hurt. Each light made her vision worse. She has never experienced this much headache before.  
Ashe reaches with her hand for the person that walks in front of her, but Katarina is walking fast.

"I don't know. They don't talk. One of them poisoned himself to stay quite."  
Hold on. Let me get to you.

Katarina doesn't hear footsteps behind her anymore. She looks around and finds no one. What? Where the hell did she go? Fuck, she ran away. Katarina runs back.

She stops when she see the queen's bow on the ground, but Ashe is nowhere to be found. If she ran away then why leave her bow behind?  
She hears a soft screech from above her and she lifted her head up. A crystallized bird perched on her arm and it screeched again. The sound almost reminded her of that one time she was assassinating during Snowdown. Like the howl of the winds during snowfall. She reached for the bow.

"Ouch" she jerked her hand away from its grip. The ice almost froze her hand. The bow denied her its hold. It rejected her. She never understood what they meant by pure ice, but now she might have answered her own question. It might also be the bow.

Katarina takes of her jacket and wraps it around her hand then carries the bow. Ashe's smell is nowhere.

"Help me find her" she spoke to the crystallized hawk and it flew once it heard the command. Katarina followed it to where the queen will hopefully be.

She runs and she feels the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in her abdomen. Tension grew in her face and limbs, her mind replaying the last thing Ashe had said. She should have paid more attention to her.  
She keeps going after the hawk. She runs like there's a hurricane inside her. She's moving like her brain is demanding the energetic expenditure of the athlete she is, but won't tell her limbs what to do. Her eyes are wild, scanning every corner and every path for footsteps.

Then she halts. There they are at the other side of the river. They are carrying Ashe.

"STOP!" she shouts. Fuck. What the hell is she thinking? There are seven of them. They can easily hold her while the others can run away.

A smokescreen was thrown by the assassins and they disappear into the jungle again. Three stayed behind. God damnit. What are you, an amateur?

But she saves the lecture for later when the training comes to punish herself. And right now, she must get through these three before Ashe's trail thins. The hawk is hovering in the sky, moving slowly with the targets.

Wait, that is where the institute is. They are taking her back there?

"Don't get involved in this, Noxian" one of them, the tallest speaks. She can't tell what he looks like. His face is hidden, like a coward. Just like the other two with him.  
"Involved in exactly what?" she might as well get him to talk.  
"This will liberate us. The watchers will save us" he nods to the man on his right and he jumps her direction.

She dodges and teleports behind him. Her knife is ready to slit his throat. It slides separating the flesh, creating a slit that pours red and the red coats her knife. Nothing like the sound of her prey choking on its own blood.

Her senses tingle. She feels them coming towards her with a murderous aura. Nothing like the feeling of killing those that come for revenge, but before she had even turned, three silver bolts find their way to a guy that came from behind her. Katarina already heard the intruder that dared to interrupt her dance.

Mid-air. Katarina needs two seconds to fill their bodies with daggers. She rapidly spins in her place and daggers fly out and impale the three targets.

She shunpos back to the dagger that was still planted in the first target. Katarina waits. She eyes the fourth assassin that was hiding, and now a simple corpse on the ground. He attacked her from a blind-spot. There are three arrows -not the normal sized of a bow- that hit the fourth assassin in his head.

"What do you want?" she wipes the drop of blood from her face. They smell so bad.

"I was ordered to keep an eye on you."

To say she has never seen the Hight Hunter taking steps in slow motion compared to almost anyone else she knew. the pace of her footfalls not changing one iota, would be one of the worst things in her life. Even her heartrate are a low and peaceful as her breathing. Katarina eyes her from head to toe. Fuck, no openings.

A red cape is being fondled by the wind. She stands directly in front of her. The woman removes her red shades and then the glove from one hand.

"Vladimir?" Katarina stops the woman's hand before it touched her.

"Relax. I need to check you" Katarina let go of her and the woman checks her pulse. She nods after five seconds then says, "Why would I allow myself to be ordered by a filthy monster?" she then removes her hand. "I have good news and bad news, which do you want first?"

"I don't care. I am in a hurry" she must find Ashe right now.

"Don't worry about Ashe. I know where they are taking her" Vayne searches the dead bodies. Katarina sees how the Night Hunter is being around her. Even if Katarina attacks, she doesn't like to think of the outcome.

"What are the bad news?" Vayne looked up and smirked. What an asshole.

"The bad news, Vladimir is not going to help you remove the curse" wait, it's a curse? That is not what he had told her.

"I thought I was bitten by a vampire" Vayne rises one thin eyebrow. She chuckles then clears her throat.

"There is no such thing as human turning into a vampire."

"He called me a Dhamphiri" What is she even talking about. This crazy woman is not going to help her find Ashe.

"Dhamphiri are born half human, half vampires. Vladimir wasn't going to help you. He was going to wait for the curse to take full control of you, then he will anchor you as a course of power."

He lied to her. No, the Night Hunter is tricking her.

"Why would I believe you?" still, this Demacian is not to be trusted. She is dangerous. The Night Hunter is an evil purger, monster hunter and this thing that inside of her right now, is just another monster the Night Hunter will not hesitate to exterminate.

"Whom will you believe? A mass murderer with no feelings but hunger for power? Or the person that actually wants to help you restore your humanity?"

"He is a Noxian."

"You are foolish. If Vladimir was a Demacian, I would have killed him on the spot. Growing on the same land doesn't make us all angels."

Why does it make sense to her all of the sudden? She will kill him. That self-loathing basted. How dare he?

This feeling of trust she feels when Vayne speaks enfolds around her. She didn't feel that when she talking to Vladimir. There was no hesitation. Her instincts were screaming at her to trust. They were telling her that the Night Hunter is an alley. Unlike her kith. He was going to betray her.

But he explained to her and showed her what she is. He told her she was infected. That he will find the one responsible using….her blood.

"He took a sample of my blood to track the one that infected me" the woman clicks her tongue in annoyance. She looks down thinking.

"He has probably finished the ceremony. He needs blood that yours fits into. We have to hurry."

Ashe. He has Ashe. The wild hunt she was sent on. He gave her the sacks of blood knowing exactly her own will not accept. He made her starve for an entire day then her hunger took over. Like a dog, she was used to search for the person that has what she needed. He was tracking her, not the so called vampire that infected her. Then that means only one thing.

"He placed the cures, didn't he?" the response was positive. Anger followed right after. Katarina gave her confirmation to the Night Hunter and they moved.

I will fucking kill you.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Didn't see that one coming didn't you.**

 **Thank you for readying and until the next chapter.**


	6. Feelings

**(NOTE): hello dear readers,**

 **So I think this story is nearing an ending. I might pick it up one day cuz it is screaming at me for a sequel.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Feelings.

The Night Hunter inserts the needle in Katarina's arm. She does even feel it, or she does, but the pain is insignificant. There is a small machine in Vayne's hands and apparently she is using it to extract the infected blood from Katarina's bloodstream.

Katarina was taken to a hide out near a tomb of an old lord. That is what Vayne told her. the lord used to control the blood in any creature's body and make them submit. Vladimir is trying to extract that hidden power in the tomb and make it his own.

According to the Demacian, he will be unstoppable if he completed the, but also very vulnerable during the ritual. That is why they are waiting for him. He will first anchor Ashe, the curse Katarina is suffering from will lead her to where Ashe is. when Vladimir opens the tomb, he will lose all his powers to gain the new ones.

The plan might look flawless, but the Demacian is still not to be trusted. It also appears that the Demacian doesn't trust her. The third heartbeat in the room gave it away.

"It will not removes everything, but it will help you fight over his control."

It is amusing how dedicated Vayne is in her line of work. Vayne could have just killed her easily with the pure silver she is still carrying -which Vayne reassured it is just for their own protection. It rings in her head. The feel of pure metal makes her body shiver in disgust of her own inhumanity.

"I thought you didn't take any chances with monsters."

Katarina can feel her own blood vacating her veins. She can sees it run through the plastic tube -attached to the needle- fill the contains of a glass bottle. Vayne is quite and Katarina can tell that there is another person in Vayne's room. She can't tell who it is, but there is another faint heartbeats coming from somewhere.

"I am not doing this for you."

She simply says not minding Katarina's lethality. They don't know each other. Katarina has goals in her life. Some call her a cold blooded murderer and some say she is nothing but and example of what a Noxian scum should be. It was her choice.

"Is it the one hiding under a cloaking spell?"

Vayne removes the needle then empties the tube. She closes the glass bottle and stands up.

"You need not to worry yourself with them" she made it clear that if Katarina is under the impression that Vayne can't protect herself, she should reconsider it. She is threatening her with the second person hiding, or the silver blade in her belt.

"Tell me more about the curse, what am I fighting against?" she changes the subject knowing its futile to argue with this woman.

"Like I said, the curse is used as a seeking spell. The real ritual requires a powerful connection between two souls. The best way to find these kind of…couples," Vayne explains looking uncomfortable "is to arrange a blood pact with one person and that person will find the mutual partner."

Partner? She and Ashe? There is no way. A Freljordian? And not any, it's their queen for god's sake. That feeling she gets whenever she thinks of her. How are they connected? What is even connecting them? it is so strange and familiar in some way. It stretches throughout her whole body. It's overwhelming, yet makes her feel complete. It has no bound nor length nor depth; it's just absolute. It feels as though she's in a dangerous fire, yet completely safe at the same time. It feels as though someone's given her peace. It feels as though her heart is dancing around her chest; and a hole, she was never aware of the fact that it has been partly filled. A space she created over the past years and Ashe manged to fill some of it. Is it the curse that liberated her from her loneliness? Or the woman herself with her presence.

Is she alright? Is she hurt?

"I have to go" the Noxian assassin stands up. Vayne doesn't pressure her. Katarina is not the kind that compromises, and she is not about to.

When Katarina left, Vayne felt that someone was standing next to her. Her magic allows her to hide. To feel her presence, means the curse had taken full control. Katarina's senses are so high it made her acknowledge LeBlanc's existence in the room. Which Vayne's failed to, many times.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Vayne asks and the woman hooks her arm around hers and leans in.  
"Patience" she says in a voice Vayne usually takes for pure entertainment in the situation. She fights the urge to roll her eyes. She doesn't trust that LeBlanc is even taking this seriously or even cares about what is going to happen to Ashe. LeBlanc's only concern is Katarina and her actions.

Hell, if Ashe dies, then Katarina will be perfect for the job. Small words from the Deceiver and Katarina is fire that no longer needs fuel. It will burn everything in its way. The Deceiver has plans that backed-up by other plans.

But Vayne is not going to let Ashe die, not after Ashe came to her and personally asked her for help.

* * *

(Before going into the woods)

She was not going to let herself suffer from the pain for one more day. Let Katarina extract all her weaknesses and then procced to use them against her. Ashe made a crystalized bird. Her magic is all depended on the bow, but she has learned to conjure her own magic she somehow obtained from the bow. It might be her attachment to it. The hawk she send meant to find the only person that can help her.

Ashe can see through the Hawk's eyes. It flies on the outside of the Demacian wing. All the windows are open, so it wasn't hard to notice that the only one closed, was the Night Hunter's.

She orders the hawk to release a cold air and freeze the window. It shatters and the true ice returns to the hawk. She flies it inside and finds Vayne the Night Hunter sleeping. The hawk lands on the ground and it shape-shift.

The ice clone Ashe created is now a mirror image of herself.

"Vayne?" she shakes her.  
"Evaine, leave" who is that? Is that a friend of hers? She never saw Vayne talk to anyone before in the League. She never saw Vayne outside of the matches. It is very rare to have them on the same side, sometimes she joins in a skirmish or plays on Demacian friendly factions.

"Vayne, I need your help. Please I don't have much time" it might be this 'Evaine' voice that made her jump from her bed.  
"How did you get in here?" she brought out her hand crossbow. There was something about her that didn't look as threatening as the usual Vayne she sees on the rift. Was it her yawn? Or her let down hair?  
"Through the window" Àshe points and Vayne stands up. She is not wearing anything except for the red shirt she usually wears under her bodysuit and black underwear.

Ashe looks to the side and Vayne looks down "Oh, well, you barged in. What did you expect?" she says lowering her weapon. She walks to the closet and puts on sweatpants then collects her long hair in a ponytail.  
"What is it, you highness?"

Vayne doesn't care about politics right? Ashe's recent refusal for Demacian forces in her territory didn't have that much of impact on her relationship with Demacia, she hopes they didn't take it the wrong way. It is not her fault Sejuani's thugs were raiding the towns on the border. It is Sejuani's fault. They should negotiate with Sejuani. Ashe had done her part and advised them to use force against the raiders. Inefficient, but effective.

"It's about Katarina. She kidnapped me and I have no idea what to do" Vayne looked at her confused. Asking Ashe how is this of any concern to her.  
"Why would she do that?" Ashe sighs and sits on the edge of the bed next to the woman. Ashe is yet to know why she feels safe around the Night Hunter. Not just safety, but trust as well.  
"It started with these weird headaches I've been having" Ashe will tell her properly what is going on "It wasn't just pain, it was… something inside of me that wanted to be relieved from what it feels" there wasn't a sign of mockery, disbelieve, surprise or anything that discouraged Ashe from going on. Vayne was all ears and her -deprived of sleep- face didn't show any sign of mistrust. She was waiting for Ashe and it made Ase go on. "Then one night out of nowhere, I felt this…need to have someone that can take away my pain and help me. When I woke up the morning after, I thought it was just a dream or lack of sleep and I needed rest. But at the same time I was told it was real. I searched for it and found that the person who saved me from…whatever I felt, was Katarina."

She stood up and went to her filled with books and scrambled papers, left-over food, let's just say filthy desk. She took a paper and a pen and stared writing.

"Did you find anything different about her?"  
"Yes, her eyes shift from gr-" that would be a lot of details "shift to red whenever she wanted to…bite me" Vayne stared at her as if Ashe's words didn't make any sense. She wanted to say something, but the Night Hunter spoke.  
"You are in her room?" Ashe nods and Vayne walks to her and sits beside her on the bed. "I want check you, but I assume this is not your real body, so you're going to have to walk me through it" she says and Ashe has no idea what the Hunter will do to her.

She started asking Ashe questions about her wellbeing. Ashe did not hesitate to give an answer. It was normal. It was new to her. Ashe's friend-list limited itself to only her maids at the Rakelstake. She knows that Vayne is not considering them friends, her reputation created walls and walls for commoners to even want to talk to her. So there I no need for Ashe to even think of a friend.  
"I wish it was your real body, I could at least determine Katarina's hunger" she writes all the information Ashe is providing.  
"She drinks my blood."  
"The curse is making her. I will have to find the source" curse? Does that mean someone is forcing Katarina to do this? Then what about herself? She just what, happened to be in the way?  
"Will she kill me?" Vayne clears her throat for some reason.  
"Have you known her before…she turned?" the woman looks very uncomfortable asking such question.

In Katarina's room, they have already left to the forest. "I don't have much time, the distance is increasing between me and the ice clone, will you please help me?" the Night Hunter nods.  
"I will be ready in five minutes, can you hold on to it for a little bit longer?" the ice clone shape-shifts back into the hawk and perches on the headboard of Vayne's bed.

The woman is fast when it came to dressing, loading her gun and moving out of her room. She locked it and wiped a small blood on the door. Is that blood magic? Why does she have it in a bottle?

Ashe leads them to where her real self and Katarina are, and on the way Vayne keeps on asking her questions to bring herself up to speed.

* * *

Though her eyes are open Ashe can't think of why; her heart is pounding, mind empty. It's as if a hypodermic of adrenaline has been emptied into her carotid. She strain's into the utter darkness, breathing rate beginning to steady. She makes a deal wit her mind, reassuring it of safety, not really wanting for it to become her worst enemy.

A plan is in the making, what would you do Ashe? She asks her mind to cooperate, it gives her options. One of them is explore with her hands. The other is the complete opposite. It is overpowering the other thoughts, making her sit still and wait.

It seemed hours has passed, when it only just been minutes. The difference between closing her eyes shut and keeping them open didn't have that much of impact on the picture in front of her. the blackness thinned when a light forced its way in between.  
"Your highness, what a pleasure to finally meet you" Vladimir's eyes are a never-drying pool of blood set on fire. This doesn't make sense at all. Why is he here? She thought the kidnappers were Freljordians not Noxians.  
"What…do you want?"  
"You are not the only one I want" her mind remembered Katarina. She misses her. A single tear rolls down her cheek. Vladimir chuckles darkly "I didn't kill her yet. She will come here to save her other half. And I will have exactly what I want" her other half?  
"What do you mean?" Ashe stands up, walks to the bars and holds the metal with both hands.  
"You don't know it yet, don't you?" his eyes brighten up. The same colour as his red attire. Ashe backs away from the iron bars of her cell. "You two are bound to one another. You always have been … and you can't run away from what you are. No matter where you go, your feelings for her are going to follow you" he says and his smile is scaring her.

She and Katarina? Her heart was beating louder than it should have whenever she saw Katarina. Even her first time seeing Katarina. Her heart was telling her to believe what this monster in front of her is saying, but it wouldn't be the first time that that foolish muscle, there in the middle of her chest, had betrayed her.  
"You have the perfect essence, my queen. It is so pure, its unrivalled. The only one capable of removing it, is Katarina. And when she does, I will claim it. I will be immortal."

But that wasn't her. It was the power of the bow. It was connected to her by fate.  
"You and Katarina will be anchored to serve as host to my powers" the cell door opens and two men enter. They grab her and she struggles in vein.

They drag her up the stairs and place her inside of a red circle. It has markings on the edges. In the middle of the circle is a balance drawn. She stands on side and the other is empty. Is that were Katarina is supposed to stand?  
"Now, to call for your other half" he has a vail in his hand. He empties the contains on the empty side.

Pure energy, pain, hatred and hurt run as fast as the light through Ashe's body. She falls on the ground, trying to clutch her heart with her hand. One person on her mind, one name on the tip of her tongue. She needs Katarina. Right now.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **I am not supposed to say this, but there is a teaser to another story, the worlds are connected. I think you know who the characters are :)**

 **Thank you for reading and until the next chapter.**


	7. Fight

**(NOTE): hello dear readers,**

 **Finally, this fucking writer uploads a chapter. Had to get that out of the way .**

 **I just want to thank everyone that followed and liked the story so far. Thank you peeps so much and I hope you enjoy the chapter. My free time is really limited, so writing is kind of hard.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Fight.

They were searching for not too long. Whomever the person Vayne is relying on, is giving them accurate information. It was way too easy. Katarina did ask Vayne again and the question was left unanswered. It doesn't help build a trust between them, how the hell am I going to trust her with my back?

The institute was a diversion. They had a portal at the ready and left to the tomb. There was this strange feeling of Ashe is near her, unlike when they were traveling to their destination. The tomb of the lord was in the middle of the chanted forest. Vayne warned her of traps, but they have avoided them all. Darkening sky pressing down. No stars, little moon light. It is cloudy, but no humidity in the air, so no rain.

They find the entrance. It is as the resource described it.

"You need to slow down" the Night Hunter's came from behind her. Katarina was stiff as a board, her muscles all rigid and her neck is corded.

"We have to hurry up" she spoke through her teeth with forced restraint. Her jaw was at pain.

"We also have to be careful" Katarina releases an impatient snort. She looked behind her to the Hunter that was supposed to be far away from her, but surprisingly, Vayne was directly behind her. Her heavy crossbow in her arms and her eyes were scanning every inch of the area around the entrance of the tomb.

"She might be-" Katarina stopped before she finished her sentence. What if she was hurt? What if something had happened to Ashe and it would be all her fault. And where the hell did all this short-temperedness come from?

She takes off and runs inside of the tomb. Runs inside of the dimly-lighted corridor. There are no heartbeats around. Except for the one following her from behind. She registered the calm beats as Vayne's.

The woman was talking to Katarina, but she doesn't have the luxury to even halt and listen to her warnings. Katarina left trail of blood behind her every time she came across a guard or something she cannot sense. Her throat was dry and vision clouded. She did hear Vayne, but she was to fast to even realize it.

A trap activated and all she could see, was the dust and the wind blowing from behind her.

The tunnel collapsed and Katarina barely escaped the rocks falling.

"Guahh" she turned around. Katarina cannot tell if Vayne was hurt or actually fine. She can hear the woman's heart accelerating in its rates.  
"Night Hunter!" she calls.  
"I am fine" Vayne calls back "Go ahead, I will find another way" Katarina thought for a moment that Vayne was buried under the rocks. Was that her humanity kicking? The Hunter did say something about embracing them. Remember the feel of your human self and not the beast within. Katarina is aware of her feelings when it came to Ashe. She wants to see her. She wants to find her and the first thing to do, is apologize to her. Find Ashe and correct her mistakes.

Her heart hammers into her ribcage. She stops and takes in steady breaths. Katarina feels the sweat coating her face. I'm tired!

Okay, calm down. Where are you? Ashe, please where are you.

On the other side of the rocks Vayne was on the ground, on her back and there is someone on top of her. They are invisible, but not their touch, not their familiar lips pressing on her cheek.  
"What are you doing here?" she says when the woman on top of her removed herself. Vayne stood up and cleaned her clothes from dust. She fell right on her hips and now they hurt like a bitch.  
"And miss the grand finale?" she passively answers as her form comes to view.  
"I asked you -and not to mention politely, to not interfere" LeBlanc smirks evilly and places her hands on Vayne's shoulders. She tip toes and kisses Vayne on her cheek, again.  
"I promised not to interfere between Ashe and Katarina. Doesn't mean I am not allowed to save you, you said nothing about saving you" LeBlanc pulls Vayne down and slams her lips on Vayne's. She begged LeBlanc not to involve herself in this one. Was I talking to a fucking mirror image?  
"Don't do this now" she breathlessly says against her lips.  
"I am not doing anything, Night Hunter."

* * *

Katarina walks like her limbs don't really belong to her and each step is a negotiation rather than an order. Everything hurts now. Every damn thing. The ache of her own heart made her wince to cross the floor, heading to Ashe. How much of it does she have to endure alone? Sharing what Ashe is feeling had to be done. Katarina wanted for her legs to hurry up already and make her stop.

Then suddenly it is all gone and what Katarina sees is something out of this world.

A baby girl crying in a woman's arms. The baby is as white as snow.

'Her name shall be Ashe' the woman carrying the baby says. She looks unearthly. Her beauty is unrivalled and there was this light shining from behind her as if she was made by the star and everything pure. Is that a celestial being? she was kissing the baby and saying things Katarina couldn't hear.

The heavenly being gave the baby to another woman and it was taken away. Katarina doesn't understand why she is seeing this. This must be a dream and it is so not hers. Is this one of Ashe's?

It feels as though her heart is dancing around her chest; and a hole, she was never aware of the fact that it has been partly filled. A space she created over the past years and without noticing, Ashe managed to fill some of it. Is it the curse that liberated her from her loneliness? Or the woman herself with her presence.

It might explain the way Ashe is looking at her. It might explain the way she stands there looking at Ashe. She finds her surrounded by a barrier, imprisoning her from the outside.  
"You came for me?" her voice is so soft.  
"It was beautiful" Ashe looked at her with widening eyes.  
"You saw it too?" Katarina nods and as she stands directly next to the barrier separating her from Ashe "I cannot get out" she says and Katarina doesn't even know how to remove her eyes from Ashe. She is examining her body for injuries, wanting to give herself another reason to just rip the basterd's heart out and rid him of that useless organ. She can't tell if Ashe is hurt, wait she actually can. Katarina steps inside of the circle and took Ashe's hands with hers. The touch on its own made her take every inch of Ashe's hands into her memory, knowing it is the medication she needed to survive the corruption inside of her. she leans in, into Ashe's neck taking in that aromatic resinous substance, finished with nuances of vanilla, the skin is caressed in a warm veil of opulent sensuality that makes the scent truly unforgettable.

"Please, you cannot" In time Katarina had realized that Ashe could never resist the urge to just remove that pain she had. But her voice and words helped make Katarina resist her hunger for it.

"It is hurting you" no, it was not her hunger. It was Ashe that was hurt and she just wanted to help her.

"He wants you to remove it" she is not listening anymore. It is your fault, damn it. You are making me do this. Her tongue licks and fangs are about to sink in. "Katarina.." this has to be the first time her name was spoken "Resist it" then she says the words Katarina needed to hear, In all the world there isn't another like her. They are two souls who feel like ones upon another. Ashe was holding on the sleeves of her jacket as a form of sustain. The clinging acted as a plead.

"I am trying" Katarina feels her jaw clench in anticipation and already she is resigned to the discomfort that follows.

The ache is a dull, as if some lazy torturer is standing right behind her, only applying enough pressure to be an annoyance. It sits there, just to the side of the right shoulder blade toward the spine. Katarina could imagine it would be like this lying on a large glass marble; perhaps at first it would be pleasant yet soon it would be just like this pain of hers.

"Finally, and here I thought, I used the wrong blood to bring you here" Vladimir came from behind her. There was this red orb hovering in the air just above his hand. "Good to have you here, Du Couteau" he smiles and walks closer to them. Vladimir touches the orb with his other hand and it glows bright red.

"You are so dead" Katarina walks to him, but then she was unable to leave the circle. She tries again but her efforts were futile. He laughed and began channelling something in the orb.

"This my dear, will make you hate me even more" the barrier brightens as he lifts up his and. Katarina stands ready with her daggers in hands. If anything is to even think of jumping on their direction, it will die, again.

The Noxian assassin was about to fight the blood mage, but her movements halted. Her body stiffened in its place and she turned around. Her posture is uncomfortable, as if she has no control over her own body. She was fighting something invisible that controlled her movements. Ashe stared at her.  
"Katarina… are you…alright?"  
"Don't touch me" she shouted and Ashe jerked away her hand before it could make contact with Katarina.

Her dagger was slowly moving towards Ashe and she backs away.

"All you have to do, is injure her. She will invite you to heal her and I will extract the pure essence from your body, proud assassin" his voice is like poison in Ashe's head.

The dagger makes contact with her stomach. Ashe closes her eyes and holds on to Katarina's jacket.  
"I can't stop" she is fighting it. Ashe can see the guilt in her green eyes. Her terrified orbs vibrating in their place about to spill rivers of tears. "Ashe.." it is killing her. The dagger was thrusted inside of her. The strike radiating pain in a way that shatters Ashe's brain - or at least that's what it feels like. She lies so still, breathing shallow. All anyone sees is her form on the assassin's.  
"Make it stop…please" she begs her. Ashe cannot take the pain anymore. It resides inside taking advantage of the dagger that slowly inserts her inners.

"Yes, noble Du Couteau, make it stop. Drink out her essence and relieve her from her pain. How can you be so cruel to the one that feeds you their life?" Vladimir pushes her in further. Controlling Katarina and every movement is not her own command.

"It will stop the bleeding" she says as the Avarosan beauty gives Katarina access to her pulse. Katarina can feel herself again and removes the dagger then throw it on the ground. She lowers her head, buries it in Ashe's neck, taking everything the Avarosan is offering. She bites harder and Ashe whimpers in her hold. Her arms are around the small of Ashe's frame. She drink from the holy grail. Her fingers aching, tingling with the need to touch. She brushes Ashe's hair out of her face when she pulls out. The wounds are closing.

Vladimir is using the orb to suck the essence out of Katarina and he laughs madly at his accomplishment.

Katarina falls on the ground and Ashe catches her. Katarina tiredly stares at the woman that has her head in her lab. She lifts up her really heavy arm, her hand touches Ashe's face. Reddish lips were pursed into a thin line and a tear fell down on Katarina's cheek.  
"Why are you crying?" she speak weakly and smiles right back at her.  
"You just saved my life and you will lose yours."  
"I was doing what's right" came her response "Come here" she pulls her down and places her lips on Ashe's forehead.  
"You're acting as if we had won" Ashe shakes her head as her tears fall down. Katarina wipes them away and smiles again. Her eyes are like a glacial blocks of sold water, liquefying on the heat of the sun.  
"Just wait for it."

"AAAHHH" she wiped her head to the source of scream. Ashe's eyes widened when she saw Vayne, the Night Hunter, impaling Vladimir with a silver bolt. She fired for the second time after reloading her crossbow and took out a third one.

Vladimir has not lost all his powers yet, but the gates of the graves were opening for him. He wants to extract all his currant powers to open the gates, and then he will receive the new ones waiting for him. The process made him vulnerable, he should have expected this Demacian whore to be here. Damn it all, he should have killed her when she fell right into his traps two weeks ago. But the bitch just magically disappeared without leaving a single trail behind. He tortured all his servants if they were the ones that helped her escape, but no one knew how she'd even left the ground without warning the hounds.

Vladimir uses the last portion of his powers to chant a force field that he sent her way. The Night Hunter made impact with the invisible spell and flew across the hall, her back hitting one of the great pillars of the hall. She was not moving.

Vladimir removes the silver arrows that impaled him to the wall. One of the two projectiles was hard to remove, but he needs to find a place to recover.

Ashe sees Vladimir limping away from the scene and she wanted to follow him and finish the job. Before she could stand up, the woman laying on her lab stopped her and shook her head. "Don't get involved in it" what does she mean? Vayne is still recovering on the other side of the room and he is running away.  
"He is getting away."  
"He is not, trust me. You don't have to see it, stay here and everything will be alright."

The hemomancer leaves the great hall, good, out of sight. He caught the Avarosan coming after him.

"My, my. What have they done to you, my dear" that voice.

His eyes rapidly blinked to adjust his field of vision, wanting to catch her form. Where the fuck is she? What is she doing here? He kept his back to the wall and focused on what's in front of him. He wanted to get rid of his inability to speak, Vladimir fell a relief fall in his body. At last, an ally.

"Matron, great timing. I am being cornered by that Hunter, I should have killed her when I had the chance. Why did you-" impossible. Then her silhouette became clear when she walked to him and he focused on that evil, mind shattering, fearful smirk on her lips. She is the one that freed the Night Hunter. LeBlanc is the one that freed the Hunter from her imprisonment and he got suspected for it.

"What's the matter dearie, cat got your tongue?" he panics when she gets closer, this woman is the most dangerous mage in entire Runeterra, and he truly feared her. The most powerful in the circle of the Rose, the leader.  
"Why? How could you? I don't understand" he shakes his head and chokes on his blood.  
"Well, first of all" chain made out of gold and platinum shackle him. They vine around his neck and pull him up in the air. "Yes, I freed her, because I can't just let you kill the one person that matters to me."

"You betray the Black Ro- guaahh" she tightens the chains around his neck.

"Don't cut me off" she uses the chains to impale him with the silver bolt he removed from his body.

"I am calling it 'destroying what Emilia had built and create something new' maybe it's a long name, but simple enough for idiots like you to understand."

Vayne came running to the corridor and found Vladimir hanging on the wall by her great silver arrows. She catches movements behind her and turns around.

"Hey, love boat" Evaine says with a forced smile on her lips. Vayne removes her night goggles and to stare at her. "Don't look at me like that. He asked for it."

"I didn't say anything. But are you alright?"

"I am answering this question after we return the princess and her lover to the institute then we clean this mess" Vayne hums and walks to her "I also have to explain everything to Swain… are you listening to me?" she pushes her before she had the chance to touch.

"Yes, keeping going" not even interested in LeBlanc's speech.

* * *

In the great hall Katarina still has some of the powers given to her. She hears that fucking annoying voice that belonged to LeBlanc. Well, who would've thought that these two were actually working together. She still cannot move a muscle and her eyelids fell really heavy. She surrendered to the feeling of safety when hands like made out of silk rub on her face and reassured her to let go.

Ashe watches her fall asleep. Her breathings are quite and the fall and rise of her chest were soft. Her expression lightened and she found her beautiful in that moment.  
"Is everything alright?" Vayne came to her and whispered, not wanting to wake up the sleeping women in her lap. Ashe nods and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at the Night Hunter.  
"There is a portal waiting for you. It will take you directly to Soraka. From there, she will take care of both of you."

"You say it as if you are not coming with" the Night hunter helps Ashe carry Katarina to the other side of the portal, once there, Soraka greets them with hushed movements. They were in the healer's private courters and not the medic room of the institute.  
"I have to go back to clean up the mess. If anything happens, Soraka will help. So try to stay out of sight for the time being until we solve the problem."

The Hunter disappears into the portal and it closes after her. Ashe took a seat on the sofa and exhaled softly, releasing all the tension in her body. Watching with half-lidded eyes how Soraka is tending to the person that saved her. She touches her side, right where the dagger was inserted inside of her. not ever a scratch is left behind. Katarina did save her from her terrible hunger.

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **2 more chapters then I will need time to figure out what the hell am I going to do with it.**

 **Leave it or continue?**

 **But after the 2 chapters I will upload a new story. It's about Vayne & LeBlanc. The same from this story. The uploads will not be as shitty as this one, because I have wrote everything. Yes, I know. You people (me too) have struggled with updates and I am so sorry for that. its just every time I sit and write, I get distracted by everything. The FBI story, LB & Vayne, I also wrote lots of fucking oneshots about LB & Vayne, more Vayne plots. Fuck I have to really focus on one thing.**

 **Now, thank you for reading and until the next chapter.**


	8. Pure Ice

**(NOTE): hello dear readers,**

 **Because I was a bad writer to all of you, I think you deserve this chapter this early.**

 **I think everyone was waiting for this. I really went all out. Didn't hold back. Well, I might have kept it short.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Pure Ice

"I have received news from Vayne. She said that everything is under control and you can leave" Soraka made Katarina open her eyes when she said the word 'leave.' she was relieved that she can finally leave Soraka's room and find the one person that she wanted to see. The healer reaches for the door and removes the spell she placed it to keep Katarina hidden from sight. "Take care of yourself" Katarina stopped before she twisted the knob.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

She immediately left before letting the woman say anything else to hinder her.

It was thanks to her, Katarina has regained full control of her body. The curse completely removed and she no longer has that awesome power to herself, but also her hunger for blood. It was the worst hunger ever. Good riddance.

If Katarina remembers correctly, the Avarosan resides at the northern part of the Institute of War. She keeps a good pace, no pain left in her joints, but most importantly, there wasn't any need to rush. Even though her heart will rip through her chest and speeds in front of her to see Ashe, she also anted to be careful. The night had helped keep her hidden. '

She longs for the sight of Ashe. She really have to see her before the Queen leaves for her drowned in everlasting-winter of a kingdom.

In the end she wanted to find her feelings. She wanted to see the way Ashe loves her back. She wanted to find her and first, she will make sure Ashe is fine. Then she will tell her, even if Ashe rejects her, even if she tries to kill her. Katarina doesn't care.

She enters the queen's quarters and she finds her packing her clothes.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're leaving?" Katarina keeps walking to her and the Avarosan notices and keeps their distance. Katarina doesn't stop, she doesn't care right now. All she wants is to feel her, even if it's for the last time.

"I…have to…" she looks down when Katarina kept looking at her "…go back to the Freljord."

Ashe had missed that green. That jungle after it rains. The forest of every shade of green when the sun rises. Ashe always admired them. She wanted to be there for a little longer, but she has to leave it.

"When can I see you again?" See me? for what?  
There is nothing for them to do. Katarina was just using her to satisfy her hunger. Now that same hunger had left and Ashe's attachment to the Noxian left with it. so what is this feeling she is having now?

That desire.

So what is holding her back? why is she all of the sudden nice to me? Really Ashe, is that what you think about? about the moment I will be humiliated again by this ruffian. She can't believe that her mind had already agreed with her heart. Her logical explanation was always at war with her feelings. Always at war with the sudden change of her heartbeats. As if reminding her that it will be wrong for them to be together.

"It is better if you stay away from me."

The next thing Katarina knew, she had slammed her lips on the woman and nearly knocked all wind from both their lungs. They both have seen that coming when she entered and saw her. Katarina backs not knowing if she should regret what she just did or enjoy the feel of her delicate lips.

"I…" Katarina is not prepared to look at her as well as not ready to speak the bad excuse. She is married for fuck sake. What are you thinking? First, she attacks her, then humiliates her and then threaten to kill her.

"Haven't you done enough?" the Archer shakes her head and it is hanging low, refusing to look at her. "Are you not satisfied?"

A storm is awakening in her gaze. The soft crystals she would have found so bewitching, discovered a way to benumb Katarina in her place.

"I am so sorry. I never meant to do any of that" she felt guilt flooding out of her, Katarina felt ashamed for all her actions. She regrets all the moments she abused her. How dare she? How could she be so blind to the Avarosan's feelings and how she hurt them.

"So you _are_ satisfied" the queen says in a-matter-of-a-fact-tone and smiles weakly. She can't blame her and Katarina is waiting for the moment the woman will slap her, will hit or injure her. Because she deserved Ashe's wrath.

"I am so-"

"Don't look at me like that" Ashe shoves her and Katarina stumbles back surprised. Her eyes are wide, she expected something harder. She expected her to lash out.

"Wha-"

"Don't look at me like I am the most beautiful woman your eyes have ever seen" Ashe grabs her by the collar of her jacket and pulls her in.  
Katarina hardly had a moment to react before their lips pressed together -she moments ago was dreaming about kissing. The feel of them sends her mind into a sensual state of intoxication. Then, the urge to kiss her takes over. She starts drinking from the holy water that dripples into her insides.

Without hesitation, they both slowly moved in. Their lips finally united together, the assassin's velvety lips compelling against hers, dancing around and soon bonding together. Epiphany and elation percolated into their veins and soon the entire system as the green-eyed continued to press her lips more impenetrably and rougher onto Ashe's. Katarina's insistent mouth was parting her trembling lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, inflicting sensations Ashe had never known she was capable of feeling. Then, she kissed Katarina back with her same intensity, the kiss getting deeper, deeper than all the galaxies in the universe.  
No one has ever kissed her like this. Ha! Nobody had ever kissed her. She'd always wondered what the stories meant by melting in a kiss, now she fully understood, dissolving into the Noxian's lips.  
Her tongue pressed to the seam of Ashe's lips and, at her grant of access, delved inside Ashe's mouth. It was filled with the strong scent of old wine being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Ashe's arms reached up and tangled around the slender of her neck. In an instant she had pulled her more and arched up into the assassin's chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against her own. She could nearly feel the slight burn of the wine as it rolled off and seeped down her throat with every push of Katarina's tongue against hers.

The Avarosan with lips like candy released the grip from around her neck and pushed her on the bed. She climbed, straddling Katarina who was busy imagining the way her curves would twist if she did just that without clothes on.  
"I said don't look at me like that" her voice is a whisper as she undid the belt that holds Katarina's jacket. She is leaning on her elbows staring at the soft features of Ashe's face.

"How do I look at you?" she kept searching for her frosty eyes, but her quest failed. She wanted to delay their next kiss as much a she could and her weak plan seem to have worked.

"Like…you feel something for me" her gaze is low, but their foreheads are touching. Ashe places her palms on the mattress and she keeps releasing shallow breaths next to Katarina's mouth.

"I don't know if I feel anything at all after you kissed me" she answers honestly. Feeding on only blood for the past four days, made her emotionless. She is having problems dealing with all of them and most importantly, this one feeling of warmth spreading throughout her body and the constant throbbing in her chest, is making her mad.

"What do you want from me?" her voice is cracking and her hand slid under the jacket down to Katarina's arms. It goes down, leaving her upper body exposed for the Avarosan to look at. Though, her head is not moving from its position. Katarina wants to move, bring the woman in a hug so tightly. She doesn't know why she want to do that, but she wants to do that. She doesn't know if leaning in and kissing those lips would solve the trance they are in.  
"Tell me how I look at you" then she finds her eyes. She finds that swirling storm of screaming white. The gale whips each flake, so pretty on its own, into a projectile that hurts unguarded skin.

"I…Don't like it" the way her lips would move, fuck she wants to kiss her. Katarina wants to push herself up and take them with hers. But no matter how torturing the distance is, she doesn't want to force herself on Ashe anymore. Never again will she do that. What will they think of her? what will her father think of her? She will be a disappointment in his eyes.

"What else?" talk please. She wishes they had talked more. Knew more about her, more than she was never in a forest and her first time ended up being the worst.

"Why did I kiss you?" her lips now brush with each movement on Katarina.

"You feel good" she smiles and Katarina's heart jumps. There was also this little soft explosion in her head, it might be her feelings finally released themselves.

"You too."

Katarina pushes herself up. This can't be. She can't take it anymore. She kisses her and she was kissed back. There is liquid with a sweet flavour. There is something sweet with a fiery flavour then there is her tongue. It's like the more she kisses her the better Ashe taste.  
Kissing her is like eaten cotton candy. The potent gravity that Ashe is using to pull her in, is overwhelming Katarina. Ashe's voice is a miracle that captivities her. Her bare shoulders feel soft hands on them. Her hips feel the small weight of a body sitting on her. Katarina removes her arms and she drops, back flat on the mattress.  
She lets her hands test the waters. Slowly reaching up to her slim waist. The kiss broke. Katarina removes her hands. The woman is collecting air to fill her empty lounges.

"You can't just kiss me like that" Katarina feels her move then Ashe removes the bindings around her belly that held her dress.

"But you're beautiful" she follows when Ashe had sat up. The Queen of the north unzips the dress and it drops from around her frame.

beautiful? How dare her mind form this pitiful word and how dare her mouth speak it. Katarina's world turned a-flame. A comely figure. Her skin is marble white. Katarina's eyes venture down, finding the curvilinear waist. Her hands touch the silky skin and she is careful that her blade-worked hands might harm the tender flesh. She softly touches her, asking for permission then Ashe kissed her and they fall on the bed again. They roll until she was on top of the queen and she let Ashe removes her belts and drag her tight pants down with hands and feet. Skins brush and hands ravish what they can reach. She worships Ashe's skin with kisses and Katarina finds it hard to even pull away from her. So she drags her lips from kiss to the next. She catches her legs and spreads them kissing them one by one.

"Do you know what I am going to do to you?" Ashe looked confused with reddish hue on her pale face. Katarina's mind is set on one purpose right now. She is going to make love to this goddess until they both can't take it anymore.

"Be gentle" Katarina touches then spreads slippery folds. It was like when the summer sun had gazed on a block of ice and it started melting from each side. It is hot red and screaming for her that they are ready for her touch.  
She lowers herself smelling the heat of Ashe's sex. Thick and her tongue licks the moisty tender flesh. It was whenever the queen moans, Katarina could feel it hit between her legs. She sucks on a particular spot that had the beauty in her arms move in ways so refined, Katarina had to thrust in a finger. Ashe bends like how her bow is bent. Curving her entire body and Katarina felt like she was controlling everything about her.

Ashe moans uncontrollably, not a single regret and not even second guessing it. She wants more, not ashamed of it. She wants so much more of this. It made her beg, it made her scream and Ashe knew that this woman with green eyes will give it to her without the need to speak a single word.  
"Katarina" she calls her, liking the way Katarina responds and hating it at the same time. she loves it when Katarina gave her full attention to the call, but she hates calling her name, Katarina had to stop what she was doing and fulfil the command.  
"Don't stop" that is not what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell Katarina to do whatever the hell she wants, but Ashe couldn't.

Katarina loses self-control. She bites a thigh and thrusts deeper. She kisses a spot and twists around sensitive wet layers. Katarina watches when she adds another finger. Ashe's reaction was wild. She acts right back, grabbing the sheets, the pillows and the mattress and her voice is all over the place.  
"Katarina" it clicks in her head. Her name is a melody she must get used to it being chanted by the Avarosan. "Katarina~" again she hears her name and couldn't resist Ashe.  
"What do you want?"  
A hand on her neck pulls her in. Her own body directly on Ashe's, feels so good. She is dragged in a kiss. Tongues exploring each other for the purpose of complete distraction.  
"Slow down" legs and arms cocoon Katarina in. Lips tease her with their softness.

Basically, Ashe is driving Katarina crazy.

Katarina holds the headboard with a hand, the other is between Ashe's legs. Katarina uses her entire body to push inside. It was a first, for someone to tell her what to do. Her back suffers from nails that use it to hold Ashe in her place. The rhythm is Ashe's voice and the bed begging them to take it slow or it will break. Fuck, she drives me mad, but I loves it. Katarina loves the friction of their bodies. She loves how with each thrust, Ashe response would be the most satisfactory reward she could ever wish for.

She knows Ashe is almost there. Katarina grunts and smirks at the same time when Ashe bites her neck. The action was meant to send a message. She slowly takes out her fingers when rivers flow between Ashe's legs.

"That fucking hurts" she uses a hand to ease the pain of the bite on her neck.

Katarina was pulled and their positions swapped.

Shit! Ashe is on top.

"You deserve it."

* * *

 **(NOTE):**

 **Thank you for reading. There is one more chapter.**

 **Oh and the story is not finished yet. There is more, but I have to do something else first.**

 **Until then.**


End file.
